


As War Fades, We Can Finally Go Home

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: VLD GAMES 2K18 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Written for Round 1: Paladins, of the Voltron Games 2018. This is specifically for challenge three: write about where the paladins will be after the war.





	As War Fades, We Can Finally Go Home

The war is over. All the treaties have been signed by all the important leaders across the universe. Peace finally reigns, and there is no active need for Voltron and its Paladins anymore. They could finally go home. Shiro and Allura discuss the finer details- for instance, they are allowed to keep their lions, and can be contacted through the interstellar communication devices (“They’re space cellphones!” Lance continually insists) that they got at a swap moon. 

It finally hits Lance that it’s over when everyone is packing their things into their Lions, preparing to teleduv into their home solar system. They won’t be waking up to the Castle alarm going off and Coran yelling on the intercom anymore; no more eating weird alien food that Hunk made edible, or the food goo that was a major staple to their Paladin diet in the very beginning, so many years ago now. Lance pauses and watches his companions, the people that he’s spent this space adventure with: a taller Pidge was dragging one of her trash dummies she made, with those weird caterpillar things floating after her; a more confident Hunk was loading several crates of alien ingredients into Yellow; Keith-who looked a bit more Galra than human some days- had his mother’s help loading his few belongings and souvenirs into Black; Shiro loads his few boxes into Red-who had accepted him about a year after his return. As he considers everyone’s growth, he feels Blue rumble in the back of his head, urging him to resume packing his things. Not long after Shiro took over as Red Paladin, Allura stepped aside and returned Lance’s original title to him. Lance is still standing at Blue’s mouth when Shiro exits Red and catches his eye.

“Hey Lance, is everything ok? You seem quiet,” he asks the blue boy. Lance blinks, coming back to the present with a bashful smile. The others had paused what they were doing at the sound of Shiro’s voice and were watching Lance with mild concern. Lance chuckles a little.

“It’s nothin’. Just got a little lost in thought, you know?” the others were satisfied with this, and continue their tasks. Shiro hums, and walks over to Lance, and continues into Blue with him.

“Are you sure? You were just staring off into nothing for a minute there,” Shiro prods, still concerned. Lance sighs as he sets his last box down and leans against the was.

“Yeah, I’m sure. It really just hit me that it’s over, ya know? That we’re actually going to go home, and it got me thinking about how much we’ve been through, and how far everyone’s come and grown...how long we’ve been gone,” Lance responds, not looking at Shiro as tears finally build and fall from his eyes.  “M-my mom is kind of a h-huge wo-worrier, and and it’s b-been  _ years _ since I technically disappeared into thin air,” Lance continues, crying harder as he goes. Shiro moves closer and clasps Lance’s shoulder in comfort.

“Everything is going to be ok Lance. We’re going to get back to Earth and go to the Garrison and explain everything. Then we’ll get you home to your family. Don’t think about how long you’ve been gone, think about how soon until you’re going to be back,” he says in a low voice, doing his best to soothe the crying boy. Lance take some deep breaths, matching Shiro’s breathing and is calm soon enough.

“I’m just real nervous about seeing them again…” he trails off, sniffling a little.

“Would you like me to come with you? I don’t have anyone else waiting for me, so it’ll be no trouble,” the taller man offers. Lance finally looks at him, eyes hopeful, and still a bit wet.

“C-could you?”

“It’d be my pleasure, Lance,” Shiro answers with a soft smile. Lance beams. The two former paladins walk out of the Blue Lion and head to the bridge, where everyone was meeting after they had finished packing their things away for the short trip.

Once everyone was there, Coran activated the connection to the communications device they had given Sam Holt before they had sent him back to Earth. The conversation is short and to the point: the war is over and the Paladins are no longer needed as terribly as they were before; they’re coming home. They all start to get a bit teary, but promise to keep in close contact with Allura and Coran as they hug the Alteans-who are not the last of their kind after all- and load into the lions, preparing to wormhole and fly from the Castle of Lions for the last time for a long time.

The group fly languidly through their solar system, taking a few minutes to reach their home planet as they trace the path they took years ago, leading a hostile alien war ship away from their home. Soon, they’re in Earth’s orbit and flying towards the desert that hosts Keith’s childhood home, and the Garrison. There is a small party of Officials waiting for them as they land. It takes a few days for the standard quarantine and for everyone to pass physicals and a proper doctor’s check up that none of them have had since they were cadets. As soon as everyone was cleared, they were lead to the Garrison, where they had to give a debriefing on everything: from what actually happened to the Kerberos mission so long ago, to Shiro’s escape, to finding the Blue Lion and fighting an ancient intergalactic war. It takes the rest of the day, and they are given quarters to sleep in for the night while their families are called and flown in. Lance and Shiro are sitting at the dining table, eating fast food for the first time in years when a soft gasp reaches their ears. Lance looks up and almost chokes on the mouth full of burger as he struggles to swallow when he sees the new addition to the room. The lady standing at the door, with her hand over her mouth and tears leaking down her slightly wrinkled face, is older than he remembers, but it is undoubtedly her.

“Mom.” Lance is crying as he drops his food back to his plate and rushes over to her, and he hugs his mother tightly and like he’s never going to let go of her ever again. Shiro smiles in the background as the two cry and blubber over one another before quietly slipping away to give them some privacy.


End file.
